


I need you to be safe

by Wolfie_06



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, I Love You, Josie against Malivore, Olicity Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06
Summary: Hosie being olicity ...olicity from arrow





	I need you to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to hosielegacy for the idea and go follow her for hosie content

_Josie: you need to stay here_

_Hope: what! What? You cant just ask me to-_

_Josie: im not asking, i will come and get you when this is all overe_

_Hope:_

_Josie: NO!_

_Hope:.bot unless you tell me why_

_Josie: because i need you to be safe_

_Hope: well i dont want to be safe i want to be safe with you_

_Josie: i cant let that happen_

_Hope: josie your not making sense_

_Josie: Malivore took Penelope because he wants to kill the women i love_

_Hope: i know so?_

_Josie: so he took the wrong woman_

_Hope: oh_

_Josie : i love you hope i need you to be safe_

_*pulls her into a kiss*_

 


End file.
